Generally, wireless/mobile devices are connected to servers on the Internet through one or more gateways. Using a micro-browser application on a mobile device, a user may browse the Internet through the gateway(s).
Most wireless/mobile devices have inadequate processing capability for retrieving information, such as applications or data, and very limited memory space for caching such information. Thus, downloading applications or data from the Internet onto a mobile device may be very slow and sometimes unsuccessful. One possible solution to circumvent the need to repeatedly download the same applications and data from servers connected to the Internet is to cache them on the gateway(s). Gateways also have limited memory space and cannot cache all available applications and data; thus, an intelligent caching of the most likely to be called applications or data is necessary to optimize this solution.
Thus, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for intelligently caching applications and data on the gateway.